Summer of a Lifetime
by sawesome1
Summary: When Jack has a sleepover for the whole summer, What happens between Jack and Kim? Join the gang plus Grace, Kelsey, and Julie!
1. Chapter 1

Well hello everybody! I decided to make a new story! A lot of you guys liked my last story: New Girl One-Shot, so here is my story called The Summer of a Lifetime. Enjoy!

Jack P.O.V.

Here we are, the last day of school! I have gone through the year with creepy stalker girls. To bad the girl I really love doesn't like me back. Kim Crawford. I love everything about her, her hair, smile,'those perfect lips I could..."JACK!"

"AHHHHH" I screamed. "Oh it is just you Kim. " "Jack I have been waving your hand in front of your face for like 10 mins. What's up?" Kim said. We were currently walking to my house with the Wasabi Warriors getting ready for our sleepover.

" Well Kim, just got a lot on my mind lately..." I explained to her. She could not know I was thinking about her!

"Ok guys we are here!" I say as we approach my mansion. Ya I know what you are thinking...you have a mason!? Well since my dad abandoned my mom and me, my grandpa, the one who trained Bobby Wasabi, he has billions of dollars so he bought us a house.

"So Kim when are the girls going to come over?" I said "We'll," she was interrupted by a knock. "How about now" she finished. "Hey guys!" Said Grace, Kelsey, and Julie.

Kim's P.O.V.

Yay! The girls are here! Not that I don't like hanging with Jack, in fact I love the boy, but I just need some girls every once in a while!

"Ok so us girls not including Kim have decided that we want to sleep with our boyfriends so...Kim you are gonna have to sleep with Jack." Said Kelsey. Oh no... "I'm fine with that, how about you Kim?" Said Jack YAYAYAYAY! "Ssssure" smooth Kim smooth.

"Ok now that we are all in our P. J's let's play a game of Truth or Dare" said Jerry as he had his arm around Grace.

OK! I will try to update tomorrow but maybe not. Hope you like my story! What will happen during Truth or Dare? Questions PM me! IDEAS OF A NEW STORY? PM me!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I am back with a new chapter I promised! hope you enjoy! I forgot to do a disclaimer on the last chapter so here it is: I DON'T OWN KICKIN' IT. Oh. I almost forgot, here are the pairings: Jerry and Grace, Milton and Julie, Kelsey and Eddie, Jack and Kim. Jack and Kim are not together yet...*wink wink *nudge nudge *hint hint**

**People do this so I thought I would give it a try:**

**Me: Kim...Kim...Where are you?**

***See's Kim making out with Jack***

**Me: KIM!**

**Kim: WHAT?! (replies annoyed)**

**Me: Do the disclaimer!**

**Kim: Fine. Shelby does not own Kickin' it or Coke. Happy?**

**Me: Yes.**

***Kim goes back to making out with Jack***

**Me: No more nonsense on with the story!**

Jack P.O.V.

"Ok guys I will go get a Coke Bottle and then we can start. Sorda like spin the bottle but with Truth or Dare." I said.

When I came back everybody was sitting in a circle. couples by couples so I was stuck sitting with Kim, which I am secretly very happy about!

"Ok Eddie you go first" said Kim...The voice of an angel...

"Jack Truth or Dare" said Eddie

"I am feeling risky so Dare" I said with pride.

"I dare you to take off your shirt for the whole night."

"Simple" I said. *Takes Off Shirt* (Btw all actions will be in stars *)

*Kim stares*

"Like what you see Kimmy?" I say quite cocky I might add. *Kim Blushes and looks down*

"Ok, Jerry Truth or Dare?"

"Since I, Jerry Swagaful Martinez will take a Dare" *Everyone roles eyes except for Grace*

"I dare you to run outside with a Pink hat saying that the Meebles are going to take over. Oh, and you must scream at the top of your lungs." I say proud-fully.

"Not Swag yo, not Swag." Jerry says.

"Ok, while Jerry is gone I will do one." Milton said.

*everyone nods*

"Kim Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." said Kim. Man! I hope she has to kiss me. Fingers crossed...

"I dare you to Sit on Jacks lap for the rest of the night AND you have to kiss him for 2 mins." said Milton very proudly I might say... *Jerry sits down*

"Ok...Fine" said Kim

*Kim sits on Jacks lap*

"Are you sure Kim?" I say

"Yes Jack a dare is a dare."

*Kim and Jack lean in*

*They Kiss...still kissing...still kissing...it has been 5 mins...*

"You guys can stop now" said Kelsey. WAY TO RUIN THE MOMENT!

Kim's P.O.V.

I AM SOOOO MAD AT KELSEY SHE JUST HAD TO INTERRUPT.

"Hey Kim can I talk to you for a sec?" said Jack neviously...wait the JACK BREWER NERVIOUS?

"Sure" I reply...such dreamy eyes...

*Kim and Jack go into other room*

"Well, we lost them for a while" said Jerry

"HEY! I herd that!" I screamed at Jerry

*Kim and Jack have made it to Jacks room*

"Kim, I love you. I have since the day we met, when I cought your apple i thought you had the most beatiful eyes and gorgious hair. I have always been jealious of ALL the boys that have gone out with you. I know this probly makes thing awkward between us but-mughf" Yes, I cut Jack off with a Kiss.

"Jack, I love you too."

"Kim, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked me I AM BURSTING WITH JOY!

"Yes." I whisper. "YES A MILLION TIMES YES!" I squealed!

Then we started making out and...you get the point...

**So, how did y'all like it? BAD, GOOD, SO SO? tell me! well what will happen in next chapter when the gang find out what happened between there best friends? Find out in next chapter of: ****_Summer of a Lifetime._** **REMEMBER, REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Y'all! Hows it goin? Well I thought I would spoil you guys with a new chapter. Hope you enjoy! This chapter has some mentions of 'making love'...awkward...**

**Me: Hey Jack!**

**Jack: He-Heeeey Shelllllbbbyyy *Jack replies overly happy* **

**Me: Kim just kissed you didn't she?**

**Jack: Yaaaaaaa**

**Me: DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Jack: Fiiiinnneee, Sssssssheeelbby ddddooessss nnnooott ooowwwnnn Kickin' it or Juuuuuuussstttiinnnn Bbbbeeeiibberrrrr (Fine, Shelby does not own Kickin' it or Justin Beiber)**

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**(Oh and have you noticed that my first play thingi you know from last chapter when I do the disclaimer it is a continous story thing)**

Jack P.O.V.

I woke up next to MY...love saying that...gorgeous goddess of a girlfriend.(I don't believe in gods and goddess) I had the best night of my life last night. Yes, me and Kim 'made love' last night but I am glad I took her 'V-Card' if you know what I mean.. ;)...and she took mine.

"Morning gorgeous" I said

"Morning Jackie" Kim said "Hey Jack, how are we going to tell the gang?"

"I am not really sure Kim. Just you know 'Hey guys I took Kim's 'V-Card' last night don't flip out' kinda thing."

"Jack it is not that simple. Grace might KILL me and same with Kelsey and Julie."

"Well Kim,-" Kim cut me off...

"JACK! I have a great idea! I can call up my cousin and then once we tell her we bring him in and she will forget about everything!" Kim said.

"Kim, one question, Who is your cousin?" I asked "Well Jack lets just say he is extremely famous..." She said with excitement. Oh boy...what have I gotten myself into...

Kim P.O.V.

Well lets just say last night Jack took my 'V-Card' and well lets just say that I loved every moment of it! I took the 'Prego' test and it is negative. So no little Jack and Kim's running around any time soon.

"Jack we have to get out if bed now. I already called my cousin and he said it was fine."

I managed to get into my 'under-garments' and I am wearing short shorts and Jack's plaid button down shirt. (Jack wore it at the end of Hit the Road Jack)

"Did you know you look really hot in my shirt." Jack said

"Ya...I know..." I said

*Jack and Kim start making out*

Before we could get any more heated I broke the kiss so Jack could get changed out of his incredibly hot 'Birthday suit' and so we can go down stairs.

Jack is done so we went down stairs and everybody was already there.

"Hey guyssssss..." I said nervously. "Sup Kimmy-bear" said Julie

"Hey guys well anyway we kinda have something to tell you guys" Jack said.

"Lemme guess, you guys 'made love' last night didn't you?" Kelsey said.

"Kinda, Sorda, Maybe, No, Maybe, YES..." I said awkwardly I might say...

"WHOOOO, my man scored BIG last night yo!" Jerry said...remind me to kill that boy.

"Ya I know right dude!" Jack said.

Jack P.O.V.

Well After we told the gang, Kim sorda almost killed Jerry because I scored big last night ya know? Well Kim was not to happy when he said that, I know she knew I scored BIG because I mean I am me.

"Well Kim I guess there is no need for your cousin is there?" I asked Kim

"No...Well to bad, I really thought Grace would of loved to see him. IT WOULD OF MADE HER HEAD EXPLODE!" **(Ricky Weaver reference anyone?) **

"What would of made my head explode?" Grace said.

"Kims cousin justvihbygfs beibgsteyfy" I sorda said but then Kim put her hand over my mouth. Ya, you are probably wondering who Kim's cousin is, right? Well it is Justin Beiber. I know shocker right?

"JACK!?" Kim screamed in my ear

"What Kim? Why can't we just tell them who it is?" I said

"Because they did not freak out and so they should not get there present."

"Kim, we have one problem with that. He is already coming to town to see us. and well...he is not going to be to happy." I said

"Jack I am his cousin it will be fine!" Kim said.

"Knock Knock Knock" said Justin. SAID JUSTIN?! UH-OH!

"KIM YOU KNOW WHO IS HERE..." I yelled at Kim.

"Uh-oh... It is ok they should get there surprise."

Kim P.O.V.

UH-OH! Oh well I guess Jerry is being good after his beating so I guess I should give the guys there 'Prize'

"I will get it!" Jerry said.

"JERRY NOOOO" I screamed!

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHAHAAHAAHHAHAH AHAHA" Jerry screamed

After Jerry's freak out everybody went to see what is going on.

Then after TONS of other screams Justin finally made it to me.

"KIMMY!" Justin yelled with excitement?

"Hey Justie (I didn't know a good nick-name for him) how are you! How was New York?" I said.

"Well it was good, sorda, me and Sel (Selena Gomes) sorda broke up..." Mean while all of the was happening the gang still had there mouths WIDE open.

"Guys close your mouths you will catch flies." Jack said with a smirk

"Yo, am I mistaken or is that JB?" Jerry said

"Yes Jerry that is JB. He is my cousin and I thought he would come for a visit." I said

"Well Justin you probably have to go on to a concert soooo how about all the girls can get a picture with you and then you can be on your way." I said

"Swag" Grace said.

"OH NO GRACE JERRY IS RUBBING OF ON YOU!" I yelled at Grace.

*Justin slipped out unnoticed*

"Where did Justin go?" said Julie

"He probably left. Oh well." I said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Jack and Kim are in his room*

"Kimmy"

"Ya Jackie"

"I...I.I..I Love You." Jack said. now this supprised me. He loves me. HE LOVES ME!

"I Love you too Jackie."

*Kim and Jack start making out*

*Kim pulls away because she said she was to tired*

"Night Jackie"

"Night Kimmy"

**Hope you guys liked it! WOW 1,327 Words. MAN I CAN WRITE! Oh well anyway PLZ REVIEW! Have any idea for the next chapter? TELL MMMMEEEE!**

**Ok...I will shut up now...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well Hey guys! You are probably disappointed right now because I did not have a chapter ready for you! But I am working on it right now! Any ideas? PLEASE PLEASE feel free to write them in a review or PM me! I wrote this because I am just getting of break and I have school tomorrow. So my schedule to update is every Saturday. Is that ok? Yes! Good. Well goodbye now! See you saturday! (Not that I can see you...hehe...)**


	5. Authors Note

Well hello guys. I feel terrible that this is an authors note not a chapter. It is just I have absolutely no ideas for this story. I am also very sad because the Bronco's just lost to the Ravens. I know what you are thinking. SHE IS A BRONCOS FAN?! Yes and I love that team with all my heart. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PM me with ideas, questions, comments or simply say it in a review.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody! Well, I am soooo dearly sorry for not updating in a while, ok, a LONG while. I had Ma-jor writers block. so ya, anyway I will stop Blabling and let you read this story!**

**Me: Hey Eddie!**

**Eddie: *replies annoyed* Hey.**

**Me: What is wrong?**

**Eddie: Well, Jerry and Grace are getting a little too close to my liking. I mean sure they are dating, but at least don't make you friends want to barf when they see you making out. **

**Me: Does wittle Eddie have a wittle cwrush on Gracie? ( Does Eddie have a little crush on Gracie?)**

**Eddie: *Replies in a high voice* What?! NO!**

**OOOOO I have created new drama...Will Eddie be able to hold his little crush down, or will it ruin his relationship with Jerry AND Kelsey? His best friend and Girlfriend?**

**(Actions will be in ****_italics _****this time)**

Eddie POV~

Man I woke up with a huge Migraine and yelling and screaming problibly coming from Grace and Jerry, I mean now-a-days they are acting like they only hang out because of us, and if they break-up they will be the only singles. **(a Migraine is a headache with pains and pounding head) **I honestly think, I have been thinking to much. I mean I might possibly have a crush on Gracie, Darn, stupid feelings.

"Gracie WAIT! I love you! I didn't mean to say that! I mean sure I might have a little crush on Kelsey, but I still... I love you more!" Said Jerry.

Wait. He said he liked MY Kelsey, That is it. I run out of my room and just start _punching Jerry. _

Jerry POV~

Hehe...What have I done! I mean I thought it would be a good choice to tell Grace that I might have feelings for Eddie's girlfriend, but NO! I am the bad guy now!

I might of said that I liked Kelsey right in front of Eddie's room, but I mean he will be chill right? WRONG! Suddenly he comes outtta his room and stars randomly throwing punches at me.

"EDDIE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? PLEASE STOP I CAN EXPLAIN!" I said.

"FINE, BUT YOU WILL EXPLAIN WHY YOU FIRST, GET MAD AT GRACE FOR SAYING HER FEELINGS, AND THEN YOU SAY YOU LIKE MY KELSEY, _says in a soft voice _What kind of monster are you becoming?" Eddie said

Wait, I may be really dumb, but I am also extremely swag. So when someone calls me a monster, I need to get my story strait.

"Well Eddie, I thought by being honest with Grace here, I would be being a good person, and I thought she would be understanding, but NO. I mean I understand her for being hurt, but I didn't know that she loved me Eddie, I just thought we were young kids just dating. Nothing to serious. PLUS, Why in the world do you care about GRACE? Do you maybe have a secret crush to Eddie?" I said, and I must say I am proud of myself for this.

"Ok, Well I am sorry Jerry for punching you. and maybe, you know what? I maybe do have a crush on Gracie, DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD?" Eddie almost cried while saying that. Sissy... Wait he has a crush on Grace!

"Yes Eddie you did, start running before I rip your head off!" I said

"Ya right! Catch me it you can!" Then Eddie started to run towards the door, but fortunately for me he was stopped by the one and only Jack.

So I took the opportunity to scratch his eyes balls, but then I felt a presence behind he holding me back. KIM...Darn.

Kim POV~

I wake up to screaming and yelling so I just snuggle up to the warm body next to me. Ahhhh...Jack. Man I love this boy. After about 10 mins I decide to open my eyes and look up to find these wondrous chocolate brown eyes staring down at me.

"Good Morning Jackie"

"Good Morrow Kimmy!"

"Morrow huh?" I said

"Yes, I think the Brits say it." He said **(No Offense to British people, in fact, I love your accents and please don't be offended if that is not part of your 'language'!)**

"Oh...Coolio."

"So should we go and see what is happening?" I said

"Ah, why not." He said

So we walk down stairs and we suddenly see Eddie bolting to the front door and Jerry chasing after him. What the What?

I dash to the door while Jack goes to hold down Jerry. While this is happening the rest of the house come down stairs to see what all the hoopla is about.

"Jerry, Eddie, what is going on?" I said

"Well, I might of said that I have a little crush on Grace, but then Jerry got all mad at me so he started chasing me!" Eddie said.

"Well, he was being reasonable, which is weird for Jerry but, Than again Eddie was just saying his true inner feelings." Jack said very wisely I might say.

Then to make if worse, Kelsey comes down stairs crying and rushing out the door.

"Wait Kelsey, please understand!" I let Eddie go so he can catch up to her. Poor Kelsey, she must be heart broken after hearing all of that.

Kelsey POV~

Well, I kinda-sorda heard that Eddie likes Grace, so I start FAKE crying and rush out the door. I have not been so great myself, hehe...I might be cheating on Eddie with Brad Wolfe but I mean he is a BABE, and he actually charms me instead of me acting like I am charmed. SO anyway, I run out crying and of course Eddie chases after me. I stop because I need to tell him the truth.

"Hey Eddie..._sniffle sniffle_" I said

"Listen Kelsey, I am so sorry but I guess I am not with the right girl, I am truly sorry and hope you find a good guy." He said, Oh Yah! That is why I dated his for his kind heart.

"Well Eddie, I have a confession myself." He gave me a confused face but signaled me to go on.

"I might not be the best girlfriend either, because I may be cheating on you with Brad Wolfe." I said honestly. Eddie looked like he had a sigh of relive because I cheated on him.

"Oh. Well Kelsey, we are over. It was great getting to know you." Eddie said. We hugged .

"I am just going to take my car and go somewhere people will want me there. Goodbye Eddie and tell Kim, Julie, and Grace that I still love em' and I will miss them over the summer. and with that I head off I had already packed my stuff because I was going to spend the night at Brad's.

**Well, I am going to leave all that drama for next chapter. What happened when Jerry is caught cheating? What will Brad do? What happened when Jack runs into trouble with his family? All of this in the next chapter OF: ****_Summer of a Lifetime_****. See Ya! **


End file.
